Hasta que una vida nos separe
by Aiyume
Summary: Aveces las cosas parecen ir bien, pero el sexo por bueno que sea, no lo es todo...y Sakura Kinomoto lo tenia muy claro pues eso no basto para que el amor de su vida no la abandonase... Cuarto capitulo, espero perdonen mi demora u.u espero sus comentarios!
1. Asfixiar

Aun puedo recordar el calor de sus manos sobre mi piel, esa mirada llena de deseo, y aquel aroma… aquel que brotaba de ambos cuando estabamos extasiados de placer, sudados y envueltos en aquella aura majestuosa que nos obligaba a seguir amandonos una y otra vez a pesar de que nuestros cuerpos ya no dieran mas …

"tonta,tonta, tontaaaaa"… y es que no puedo dejar de pensar en el…es como si fuera una estupida alergia, de esas que curas facilmente, mas apesar de que el sarpullido acabe la picazon sigue igual y se vuelve una molestia aun peor… "grrrrrr "

No puedo seguir asi!!! No devo…me hace daño, y para colmo apenas me duerma en sueños le volvere a ver… grrrrrrrrrrr!!! Maldito shaoran!! –suspiro-

Recostandose nuevamente en la cama poso su brazo en la frente , que aun estaba tibia por los efectos de los recuerdos…se cubrio y de inmediato cayo ante el sueño.

…

-Riiiing!! Riiiiing!!!

-….

-Riiing!!riiing!!!

- hmmmm…-rasco su cabello- A quien diablos se le ocurre llamarme a… a esta hora!!!!-echo una mirada al reloj y comprovo que era excesivamente temprano como para que alguien con un poco de vergüenza la llamase a esa hora…eran las 4:30 am…

Tomo como pudo el telefono que yacia en la mesita de descanso a un lado de la cama.

- Diga?...

- SAKURAAA!!! TENIASQUESABERLOPORESOTELLAMEAESTAHORAELVUELVEELVUELVEEEE!!!!

- Tomoyo?...tomy?...eres tu?

- SISAKURAESQUE…

Sakura no entendia nada de nada…tomoyo llamando a es ahora, y…bueno literalmente no le entendia nada a ella tampoco…

- TOMOYO!!!

- uh?...

- Quieres calmarte porfa…faaa…aavorrrrr..mmm…-bozteso- sabes? me despertaste como puedes notarlo y aun tengo bastante sueño, asi que puedes hablar mas bajo y mas lento?

- Eh?...etto..bueno sakura disculpame,no crei estar hablando tan fuerte…gomen…

- Ya ,ya si no es para tanto ,ahora dime para que llamaste a esta hora? Que era tan urgente?

- Aps,si sakura es que…bueno…

- Anda dilo de una vez…

- Bueno..resulta que shaoran llega a Tokio en unas horas nada mas…y…-sakura ya estaba pasmada…sabia que sus ultimos sueños/recuerdos profetizaban algo malo - ...sakura?...

- Estoy bien …continua porfavor…

- Y SE VENDRA A QUEDAR EN CASA!!!

- Pero…como…no entiedo a que te refieres…

- Sakura!!! A mi casa, mi casa!!! Creo que estubo comunicandose con mama , ella le dijo que no tenia problemas que se viniera a quedar aca unos dias si tenia que hacer papeleos en japon , y como veras cobro la palabra y mañana llega a la casa…

Sakura no lograba entender bien aun, trato de ordenar sus pensamientos y de pronto acallo el grito que iba a dar como pudo con sus dos manos, cayéndose asi el telefono…habia recordado que mañana tenia que cumplir con la promesa que le hizo a la madre de tomoyo las vacaciones pasadas….iria nuevamente a pasar con ella un tiempo al igual que tomoyo,para recordar…nuevamente… "viejos tiempos" como le gustaba llamar a "eso" a la madre de tomoyo…

( Cabe decir que su tia Sonomi no habia cambiado para nada la obsecion que por ella sentia a pesar de los años que habian pasado… si hasta le hacia sesiones de fotos con mil y un vestidos , fotos que guardaba celosamente para ella sola…bueno…no antes de darle una copia de cada una a tomoyo quien se encargaba de convencer a sakura de hacer todo eso…)

- Maldición!

- Sakura…lo siento…no fue mi intencion…. Y no creo que ella tampoco lo haya querido asi…sabes que mama no haria nada que pudiera dañarte…

- Lo se tomoyo, lo se…- decia mientras por dentro se sentia el ser mas misero de la tierra…misero y triste…

- Bueno…creo que …ahora que ya lo sabes…mejor te dejo dormir… te recuerdo que el vuelo sale a las 9:00 pero si quieres lo puedo atrazar… es cosa de que hable con el pil…

- No tomoyo no te preocupes- la interrumpio sakura con un desgano en la voz incomparable…

- Ok..buenas noches sakurita…

Sakura solo sonrrio al escuchar como la llamaba tomoyo… tal como lo hacia desde que eran pequeñas...ella siempre habia estado ahí para cuidarla…y se lo agradecia eternamente, aunque si yo fuera ella no le agradeceria tanto…la verdad es que tomoyo no le dijo toda la verdad, o almenos no todo lo que ella sabia...

- "Sakura…ojalá puedas perdonarme…" - tomoyo suspiro mientras dejaba tanto como el telefono asi como un sobre lleno de fotos sobre la mesa…

El asunto era que tomoyo habia mandado a investigar a shaoran luego de que abandono a sakura , por años no recibio noticias, mas hace unos cuantos meses antes le habia llegado una carta que explicitaba todo lo ocurrido y unas cuantas fotos que comprobaban los echos…

...Shaoran se habia casado y al parecer tenia tambien un hijo…

Pero no iba a ser ella quien diera una razon a su amiga ( y prima ) para dejar de existir…ya que demas esta decir que aunque sakura no lo quiera reconocer aún quiere a ese miserable que no merece perdon de dios… ( n.a : se me paso la mano con eso de miserable que no tiene perdon de dios si…lo se…pobre y lindo syaoran…-baba- no fue mi intencion tratarlo asi…u.u )

lo mejor por ahora seria dormir…después veria que hacia, ya que con lamentarse a esas alturas no ganaba mucho…

**Aeropuerto central, Japon:**

_Todos los pasajeros del vuelo 158 se les informa que el vuelo se ha atrasado debido a fallas tecnicas, desde ya gracias por su comprensión._

- ufff , te lo dije Meiling, ves?menos mal que no nos fuimos en avion directamente o nos habría tocado esperar horas…

- Sí, pero ahora igual nos demoraremos horas en automóvil, es casi lo mismo a que hubieramos estado aquí esperando, y aun mejor… además... donde dijiste que quedaba la mansion?

- Eso no importa Meiling tu solo avanza…

- Una mujer esbelta vestida toda de negro se le acerco a syaoran en ese instante.

- es usted el señor syaoran?

- uh?... si soy yo por que la pregunta?

- pues bien – chasqueo los dedos y de la nada cuatro mujeres mas salieron a tomar las maletas – la señora me a enviado para que los lleve sanos a la casa, si me permite – paso delante de syaoran y de la aenta mirada de meiling – sigame porfavor.

- GGGGGUAAAA!!! GGUAAA!!!

Un bebe se preguntaran? ..pues si, y estaba llorando, Meiling trato de inmediato hacerlo callar acurrucandolo…pero por lo visto no callaria hasta horas mas tarde…ya que en ese momento devia caminar y no podia seguir haciendo esfuerzos en vano o se perderia, el aeropuerto era un caos total ese dia ya shaoran iba baste mas lejos que ella.

Ya en el auto, si se le podia llamar auto a un vehiculo de tamaño porte y lujo…meiling pudo alimentar al bebe quien poco a poco dejo de llorar.

- Deverias cuidarlo mejor, tal vez el cambio de temperatura hizo que enfermara.

- No tonto, es un bebe y solo tiene 3 meses, como esperas que no haga mas que llorar si apenas saber decir un par de sonidos.

- Hmp! No dire mas , pero aun asi no quiero verlo enfermo después – mientras se acercaba y tomaba la pequeña mano del bebe ya medio dormido , mirandolo como si fuera lo unico que valiera la pena en su vida.

- Señor?

-…uh? Perdon , sí, que dijo? – estaba realmente desconcentrado , al parecer habia empezado a tomarle el peso a la situación asi que apenas escucho cuando una de las mujeres bajo el vidrio de la ventanill ainterna y le hablo.

- Estamos entrando a las estacias daidouji señor.

- Ah, ok muchas gracias por avisarme.

Se acomodo un poco el cabello y le hbalo a meiling quien se habia quedado dormida poco después de hacer dormir al bebe.

- Ya llegamos Meiling, debes despertar…

- Ah? Que…mmm….bueno…- poco a poco se fue incorporando mejor hasta quedar realmente despierta.

Por otro lado Sonomi estaba hace 10 minutos ya esperando en la sala lallegada de syaoran , se estaba preocupando incluso , al ver que no llegaban aun.

Sakura se desperto con la sensación de que un tractor le habia pasado ensima…

Aun no asimilaba las noticias de tomoyo y para colmo tenia muuucho sueño, mas del que podria recuperar en el vuelo…aun asi se vistio rapidamente ,y lamentablemente eso le jugo en contra, ya que como estaba media dormida se equivoco tres veces de zapatos y una casi confunde la salsa de chocolate que guardaba en el cajon del velador con su crema facial para la cara favorita…en fin, luego de tanto alboroto, arreglo de maletas y de estar mas o menos depierta llego al aeródromo privado de la familia Daidouji, en donde una animada tomoyo la esperaba…

- T omy…dime que no me llamaste ayer para decirme cosas sobre…sobre , bueno sobre mi ex esposo…

Tomoyo se extraño bastante al oir a sakura decir eso, hace mucho ya que el termino esposo se habia borrado de el vocabulario de sakura… debia estar realmente afectadapor la situación…

- bueno Sakura, siento informarte que no… por que si te llame…

- …

- Emmm…mejor subamos que el avion se nos ira si no nos apresuramos - dijo tomoyo amodo de broma, ya que obviamente el avion era uno de los privados de la familia.

Sakura solo sonrrio , trstemente…pero lo hizo y subio en silencio…

Ya toda la suerte estaba echada …no le quedaba mas que enfrentar la situación… volver a verlo… a ver a ese hombre que de un dia para otro la abandono dandole la espalda y matando su unico sueño …ser feliz a su lado… al lado de su propia familia…

ya en el aire sakura no hizo mas que pensar :

"shaoran, nunca perdonare que huyeras de mí solo por que te pedi tener un hijo,una familia..."

**Nota de la autora...**

_Sorry si fue muy fome o algo asip ...es ke...bueno es el primer cap, la historia se pondra mas entrete a medida de ke avase la historia...ji pero bueno...espero ke alguien...aunke sea una persona lo lea...TT_

_ ji...desde ya gracias...dejen review si es ke pasaron porfi...si no para ke escribir mas si nadie lo leera... u.u_

_ iap..kudieseeeeeeeee!!! _

_kariños a todos!! _


	2. Y nada quedara

_"Shaoran, nunca perdonare que huyeras de mí solo por que te pedí tener un hijo, una familia..."_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura y Tomoyo habían llegado a la mansión de Sonomi luego de dos horas de vuelo, la ojiverde había estado atormentándose con la idea de que el ser que había tenido por esposo durante dos hermosos años andaba dando vueltas por ahí … tan cerca de ella…

Tomoyo prefirió quedarse callada ya que cualquier palabra solo empeoraría las cosas… así que cuando estuvieron adentro de "la pequeña casa" llevo a Sakura de inmediato a la habitación que le correspondía , esta dijo que iba a tomar un baño , asi que Tomoyo la dejo para que hiciera sus cosas tranquila… aunque en realidad lo hizo por que debía correr hasta donde estaba su madre para, además de saludarla, preguntarle donde estaba Shaoran y el "por que" de la invitación si sabia que para esas fechas ella y Sakura se vendrían a la casa…

Sakura dejo sus cosas en la habitación y apenas salio Tomoyo de ahí, se metio en el baño, despojandose de sus prendas, largo el agua de la tina y cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente llena se introdujo en ella…

Que esquisita se sentia la tibieza de agua…

- hmmmmmm….. - dijo placenteramente.

Tomo el jabon y comenzo a empaparse de el, lastima que aquello solo le trajo mas recuerdos de Shaoran…

Esas largas horas que pasaban jugueteando en el baño, dentro de la tina llena de burbujas… cuando el la acariciaba suavemente, masajeando su cabello y después simplemente se quedaba ahí …observando la maravilla que tenia por esposa… y después los besos… y… bueno…el resto de cosas que imaginaran ya que hicieron en aquel estado…

ufff! Es que no podré olvidarme de el???…

Sakura sabia que habían pasado 5 años ya….pero… no podía evitar sentirse aun atraída hacia el…si lo quería…eso no lo sabia bien, prefería convencerse de que no, peor como no pensar aun en aquel hombre, de tan perfecto cuerpo, de tan perfecto procedes en la cama, de tan perfecto gusto para cocinar, de tan perfectos ojos ,de tan perfecta boca de tan….

- Maldición!!! Soy una estupida estupidaaaaaa!!! – se dijo mientras con sus mano "golpeaba" el agua ya que el recuerdo de Shaoran se hacia mas y mas presente lo cual hacia que sus hormonas se comenzaran a alborotar…

No! No y no… las cosas no podían seguir así, el era malo y eso lo sabia ella, sin piedad la abandonó…sin preocuparse en lo mas mínimo de que es lo que le pasaría a ella después de dejarla… pero…que hacer??...cobrar venganza??? Odiarlo??? No tenia la mas mínima idea, lo único que tenia claro es que no quería verle aun, no, eso causaría mayor dolor, mas recuerdos, mas angustia… mas soledad…

Estaba decidido…debía evitarlo a toda costa… su desgraciado ex esposo no la volvería ver…

- Ex esposo? – dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

Su cara palidecio… ex esposo?... claro que Shaoran no era eso!!!… el aun seguia siendo legalmente "SU MARIDO" … había olvidado por completo que nunca se hicieron papeles, puesto que nadie los pidio…

Definitivamente si se encontraba a Shaoran…estaba en reales problemas… por no decir muerta…

……………………………………………………………………………………

Toc! Toc!

Del otro lado de la puerta se oían voces… mas de una…pero le era urgente hablar con su madre…así que no le quedaba mas remedio que interrumpirla, además que podría ser mas importante que ella misma, su preciada hija???

Adelante pase…

Madre soy yo Tom….. – tomoyo tubo que detenerse un momento para poder creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban...

_La escena :_

Al fondo su madre sentada en el viejo escritorio… en la silla de enfrente estaba el que parecía ser Shaoran…( no lo podía creer había cambiado bastante, su apariencia…Shaoran no era el mismo, vestía distinto a que como lo hacia antes y …su mirada…) pero su sorpresa mayor era quienes estaban ene. Sillón que estaba a su derecha… era la chica de las fotos y…y… oh Dios!!! Llevaba a un pequeño bebe en sus brazos… es que acaso era cierto???...o sea que si tenia un hijo!!!...

- Co…como pudiste!!! Eres un miserable !!! – grito tomoyo en dirección a Shaoran…

Era cierto….bueno lo sabia pero…aun tenia las esperanzas de que solo fueran fotos sacadas de contexto, información mal dada… pero no, no era así…todo era verdad…y mas encima había traído a su casa a esa…esa …esa tipa que dios sabe de donde la saco!!!

Tomoyo estaba enfurecida…nunca antes su madre la había visto así ( claro que ella no había estado cuando Tomoyo se entero de que Shaoran había abandonado a Sakura… ni hablar de lo que hizo ahí… ) Así que apenas salio del cuarto dando un sonoro portazo Sonomi no hizo mas que disculparse con Shaoran, decirle que luego hablaban mejor, y salir corriendo tras su pequeña…que ya tan pequeña no estaba ( como toda madre se negaba a creer que su hija ya estaba grande…)

La encontró en su habitación ( que obvio ) sentada junto a la ventana mirando hacia la mismísima nada…

- Tomy déjame explicártelo, las cosas no son como parecen…- trato de acariciar el rostro de su hija pero fue en vano ya que tomoyo bruscamente detuvo su mano y la alejo de ella.

- No mama claro que no son lo que parecen, son aun peor!! – se le vanto de su silla.

- Hija espera no estas entendiendo, además no puedes darle la espalda a Shaoran, entiende, el también era tu amigo, también lo querías…casi tanto como a Sakura, no lo culpes si no sabes bien como paso todo…

- Mama, Sakura me lo contó todo no hace falta que expliques mas…acaso ahora lo defiendes? Justificas lo que hizo?...y yo que pensé que querías a Sakura…por lo que veo no eres mas que una farsante!! – y se largo de su habitación.

Sonomi prefirió no seguirla esta vez…sabia que así ya no podían hablar mas ,dado el estado de Tomoyo… estaba demasiado alterada…y no era para menos…

Prefirió ir a hablar a la cocina para dar ordenes de que se serviria en el almuerzo …

……………………………………………………………………………….

- Shaoran, que fue eso???

- No te preocupes Meiling , no fue nada…

- Como que no fue nada???...acaso no te diste cuenta de lo que te trato esa chica??

- Meiling…hay cosas que no sabes…por favor…trata de entenderme y no preguntes mas…dijiste que pasara lo que pasara estarías conmigo, y por ende me apoyarías…

- Si…lo siento Shaoran…- dijo cabizbaja mientras Shaoran se le acercaba para besar su frente…

- Calma tontita… si tampoco es que te estuviera retando – mientras le sonreía ampliamente a la chica que tenia en frente – anda, levántate es mejor que te cambies y te arregles para el almuerzo…de seguro Sonomi querrá que la acompañemos.

- Ok …

- Shaoran se estaba retirando ya de la habitación cuando sintió una mano en la espalda.

- Eh?? .. que es lo que sucede meiling??

- Etto…Shaoran…Gracias…- y se alejo de la habitación…

- Gracias a ti mi querida Meiling…- dijo aunque la chica ya no podía oírlo…

No le quedo mas que encaminarse hacia algun lado… la verdad es que necesitaba pensar… habia venido a japon por una razon…tenia que pensar en ello , de aquí en adelante las cosas se ponian mal…por que se ponian mal cierto?? Mmm… bueno eso dependia desde que puto lo analizaba, puesto que el primer paso era hablar con…no queria ni pensarlo…sentia fobia…era un imbecil…no podia llegar e ir a donde su esposa aun ( notese el "aun" ) y decirle…bueno…y decirle lo que tenia que decirle…

Por que tenia que ser todo tan complicado???… sabia perfectamente que el mismo se habia comprometido…y que una promesa es una promesa, no le iba a mentir a Meiling… no la iba a dejar asi… Aunque le causara mucho dolor iba a enfrentar la situación, se separaria legalmente, regresaria a china con su nueva familia y todo estaría acabado…

Sin darse cuenta habia llegado a los jardines de la mansión… y que jardines!!… recordó lo mucho que le gustaba la seccion del laberinto… lo mucho que pasaba ahí jugando con… bueno no estaba para tonterias ni recuerdos asi que simplemenmte se encamino hacia él para sentarse en la estancia que había en uno de los muchos pasadizos del laberinto…

No le basto mucho tiempo encontrar la estancia…por lo visto aquellos recuerdos se mantenían intactos en la memoria de Shaoran… se sento en una de las bancas, en medio de tanta flor…rosas, lirios, violetas, gradiolos y tulipanes…flores…muchas flores…

De pronto se le devolvió el estomago… que era lo que le pasaba???

_- Falta una flor cierto?? … tu flor favorita…_

Muy pocas veces aparecía aquella voz de...conciencia??? La odiaba… que era lo que pretendía ahora?

_- Sabes a lo que me refiero no es así?, no lo aceptas pero te falta ella, la flor del cerezo, la flor mas bellas de todas… la que nace en lo alto de ese majestuoso árbol…_

Maldición!!! Por que tenían que recordarle aquello…ya mucho le había costado bloquear todo sentimiento hacia ella… le costo años… le costo y le cuesta…

Movió la cabeza de lado a lado como para sacarse aquellas tontas ideas que le bajaban una vez cada…cada mes… cada semana…cada día??...daba igual…ya no importaban cierto???...

Prefirió seguir con lo suyo y analizar la situación… entre su visita no tenia planeado un encuentro con tomoyo… se suponía que ella estaba viviendo sola en un departamento…mas normal… ( el pobre no sabia que tenia un edificio para ella sola ya que su madre insistió en dárselo… así sakurita se quedaba con ella cuando quisiera…)

Aunque claro…la casa era de Sonomi, así que de más esta decir que había probabilidad de que ella estuviera ahí (aunque dada la época pensó que estaría de vacaciones por ahí…)

Se acomodo en l banca miro hacia el cielo, luego la hora…mmm…aun no era la hora del almuerzo… Sonomi dijo que lo servirían a las dos…un poco tarde para su gusto en verdad…pero bueno eran las reglas de la casa… mejor se relajaba…cerro sus ojos

Se recostó en la banca y en "un dos por tres" se durmió…

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sakura hace un rato que habia salido de la tina… se había recostado en la cama… pero luego de mirar la hora se dio cuenta que debía apresurarse si es que quería tener tiempo de hacer un par de cosas antes del almuerzo…

Se vistió con una falda blanca con retoques de apliques en el borde, una polera amarrada al cuello, ajustada y fresca en un tono pastel, que acompaño con unas chalitas con taco medio y fino de color blanco, agrego unos lindos aros y listo!! No necesitaba mas…quería estar cómoda mas que nada…

Abrió la puerta lentamente, miro hacia todos lados , como si de una ladrona se tratase , al no ver a alguien salio rápidamente…cada tanto de avanzar miraba hacia atrás para ver si alguien andaba por ahi… bajo las escaleras del tercer piso…llego al segundo…luego el pasillo miro hacia atrás y …

PAFFF!!!!

Que acaso un camion la choco???

Con el golpe habia caido directamente al suelo, se disponia seguir cuando vio conlo que habia chocado…

- Por favor discúlpame – dijo haciendo una reverencia.

- No...no te preocupes – Meiling contestaba mientras sobaba su frente que era la que había recibido el impacto…

- Soy Sakura Kinomoto mucho gusto… - mientras estiraba la mano hacia la chica que aun seguia en el piso.

- Etto… el gusto es mío – tomo la mano y se levanto – Yo soy Meiling …

- Asi que Meiling, parece que ambas andabamos despistadas por aquí… - sonrió

- Emmm….si, es que estaba buscando la cocina…la verdad es que me urge encontrarla… - hizo un ademán con una especie de mamadera que traía en manos.

- Mira, la cocina esta en el piso de abajo, en el ala norte de la casa…

- A ok…gracias… - iba a ir en busca de la cocina inmediatamente pero sakura se lo impidio.

- Por cierto eres alguna amiga de la tía Sonomi? No te había visto por aquí nunca , y dudo que seas una Daidouji, los conozco a casi todos además…

- Etto… soy algo asi como una invitada de la señora Daidouji… y veras …tengo prisa asi que…- fue lo unico que se le ocurrio a Meiling para zafarse de aquella chica...el nombre le sonaba..perono podia recordar de donde...

- No , no te preocupes ve nada mas – Sakura le sonrio denuevo y siguio su camino apresuradamente.

Una vez que estuvo ante las puertas que daban al jardin ( eran muchas en distintas partes en realidad, pero dejémoslo en que solo estaba frente a una de ellas…) suspiro hondamente y salio mas tranquila hacia el lugar mas preciado en la mansión principal…

El laberinto…

Necesitaba estar sola… y aun tenia tiempo antes del almuerzo…quería pensar, saber como reaccionaria o que haría si lo viera de nuevo…saber que es lo que debía sentir en realidad, si cobrar venganza o no…en fin…tantas cosas….

El mejor lugar que tenia para eso era su rinconcito de paz, se ubicaba casi al centro del laberinto… solo que antes de dar la ultima vuelta para llegar a el tomabas la izquierda y seguias en linea recta…y listo! Ahí estaba… asi que emprendio su camino…

Caminaba lento tratando de complacerse con cada rincón que observaba de aquellos pasillos, algunos mas altos que ella… habia pasado tantas horas jugando ahí con Tomoyo de niñas, ademas que cada vez que hacía alguna travesura se iba a esconder ahí para que no la retaran …como cuando rompio el collar de perlas de la tía Sonomi… y bueno…muchas mas cosas las habia vivido allí…

Sin darse cuenta entre paso y paso, ya había llegado a su lugar favorito…todo seguía igual que hace unos meses, y que hace años, hacían una muy buena labor los jardineros de la casa cuidando todo eso…

Respiro el fresco aroma de las flores y le dieron ganas de sentarse… iba a acercarse a una de las bancas para hacerlo cuando sintio que en una de las que estaba en dirección contraria algo se movía…por segundos sintio miedo pensando que podía ser algun animal… y se quedo sin hacer ruido ahí parada sin avanzar mas… incluso retrocedió un poco…

………………………………………………………………………………….

Shaoran estaba sumido en la mas tranquila vision, estaba en una lejana playa…mirando algun atardecer , sentia la brisa es su cara y tambien el olor de el mar y de las algas y de las flores….

Esperen…algo habia mal ahí…no hay flores en la playa…no de las que sentia el aroma…esas …esas eran…eran…cuales eran???

SAKURAS!!!!!

Shaoran habia salido de su sueño y en el acto de un golpe se habia levantado de la banca… tomo su cabeza …no entendia lo que pasaba…

Sha….Sha…. – Sakura estaba tratando decir algo…pero no podia estaba demasiado pasmada…

Hace un rato habia estado planificando que pasaria, pero…pero que podia hacer ahora??? No lo creia… acaso en verdad era el??? Se le veia tan bien… bueno…algo en su mirada indicaba tristeza..pero…no…no podia ser el…_todo le daba vueltas_…no debia ser el.. no…NOOOO!!!

………………………………………………………………………..

_**5 años atrás….**_

_**-**__**Shaoran hay algo que quiero decirte… **_

_**-**__**..uh?**_

_**-**__**Veras…etto… se que llevamos poco tiempo de casados…**_

_**-**__**Un año y medio mi querida sakura – la interrumpio mientras la rodeaba por la cintura- y para mi han sido los mejores dias de mi vida…- la beso-**_

_**- Espera… se lo que piensas de ello pero yo… pero mi pregunta va por otro lado...**_

_**- A que te refieres Sakura?... - mientras deslizaba su lengua por el cuello de la chica.**_

_**-**__**Yo...quisiera...bueno... quiero ser la madre de tus hijos...y lo sabes,...y eso presisamente es lo que quiero que hablemos... quiero que tengamos un hijo Shaoran, sentir en mi vientre la creacion mas perfecta resultante de amor de dos personas... un hijo que lleve mi sangre y la tuya por sus venas...**_

_**Primero hubo silencio... luego el ambiente se cargo de tension...Shaoran no decia nada...mas bien se mostraba molesto, aunque a la vez triste...**_

_**- No Sakura, no tendremos un hijo...y no se hable mas del asunto...**_

_**-**__**Pero…no crei que lo tomarias asi, estamos casados…somos una familia…entonces por que no...**_

_**-**__**Sakura – la interrumpio- ya te lo dije no, es no...**_

_**-**__**pero… acaso no me quieres? - las lagrimas comenzaban a asomarse en el rostro de la chica.**_

_**-**__**Sabes que si lo hago… pero no se trata de eso… - Shaoran volteo para no tener que ver el rostro de Sakura por el cual las lagrimas ya se dejaban ver claramente- Ya dejaste de tomar las pastillas?**_

_**-**__**…no…aun no… queria que ambos tomaramos la decisión…**_

_**- Bien echo…- Shaoran desaparecio tras la puerta apensa termino de articular las ultimas palabras…**_

_**Sakura se sentía horrible, se preguntaba que había echo mal…acaso tan mala era ella???...que diablos era lo que había echo mal???...por favor que alguien se lo dijera... No entendía...le habia dado todo, era cariñosa, lo amaba realmente, en la cama complacía todo lo que a el se le antojaba... desde jueguitos con crema, hasta las mas oscuras fantasias de Shaoran... la casa siempre estaba limpia, le agradaba a sus amigos, entonces...QUE DIABLOS HABIA ECHO MAL!!!**_

_**De trsiteza pasaron a ser rabia e impotencia los sentimientos que la llenaban... no era posible que eso estubiera asi, acaso el tenia otra mujer??...o es que se habia aburrido de ella por que no tenia nada mas que darle??...no lo sabia a ciencia cierta...pero lo averiguaria, y de ser una de sus sospechas... todo llegaria hasta ahi, ni mas ni menos...ella no era un juguete, ni mucho menos una muñeca de exibicion... (ni entretencion ) ...era su esposa, y por eso Shaoran deberia pagar las concecuencias del asunto...a ella nadie la engañaba asi... **_

……………………………………………………………………………

_**Shaoran al salir del cuarto no pudo evitar llorar...y corrio...no era capaz de darle denuevo la cara a sakura, fue a la habiatacion que ambos compartian , tomo un par de cosas, lo necesario y salio de la casa...**_

_**Si tan solo Sakura entendiera el por que de todo... pero el no podia decirselo...era tan...tan... vergonzoso, repugnante... tal vez el decirselo le haria aun mas mal que dejarla en ese preciso instante...sabia que en algun momento las cosas llegarian a eso...pero no penso que tan pronto...**_

_**Era un estupido... inservible estupido... y sabia que por ello pagaria caro... tenia que alejarse de Sakura... **_

_**Cualquiera habria reaccionado de otra forma tal vez...pero el no, el era orgulloso, y el orgullo señores es una de las peores plagas en esta tierra ademas de un arma de doble filo... Shaoran podria pensar que su causa justificaba la reaccion tenida, pero pronto se daria cuenta que no era asi... **_

_**Estaba a un paso de perder el amor de su vida, con quien habia descubierto tantas cosas , el ser que lo habia acompañado desde niño, primero siendo su compañera de juegos, mas tarde su amiga, despues su novia y ahora su amada esposa...**_

_**Por lo visto el no penso en nada de eso...y si lo hizo...su mente estaba nublada por su orgullo mezclado con dolor, rabia y angustia... asi que sin mas tomo el primer avion que encontro con destino hacia china, donde su familia o lo que quedaba de ella de seguro lo recibiria...**_

_**Sakura por su parte ni imaginaba lo que ahora tendria que soportar... **_

_**-**__**"adiós amor, hasta nunca"**__** - fueron las últimas palabras de Shaoran hacia sakura desde lo alto del avión...**_

…………………………………………………………………………….

Si sus ojos no le mentían, acababa de ver a su ex esposo …a Shaoran Ly …mucha información estaba siendo procesada en su cerebro…tanta que colapso… Shaoran trato de hablarle…pero ella ya no lo oía…

Se había desmayado… ahora yacía en medio del pasto..como una flor más... una pequeña sakura arrancada cruelemente de su arbol...

**Notas de la autora:**

** Uxi...espero que ahora esten un poco mas claros con todo el asunto...**

**aunque hay muchas cosas que solo deducirian con un buen analisis...XDDD**

**en fin...esa es la gracia de un fic ir paso apaso avanzando...is que en el otro cap se vera que mas pasara realmente...**

**emmm...cuidense...muchas gracias a:**

**- _chamita_**

-** _gabyhyatt_**

**y por supuesto tambien a _johanna-ikari_ que fue la primera que dejjo un review!!!**

**u.u gracias...**

**me alegra que tengan piedad y dejen un review...sea cual sea el contenido...**

**ji...**

**kuidenseeeeeee!!!! **

pd: a alguna por aqui le agrada gravitation???


	3. Partido en dos

**Jejeje…antes del cap…bueno me gustaría pedirles disculpas…se que esta bastante enredada la trama…aunque para mi nu tanto…XD en fin…el asunto es que para el que no sepa bien que pasa…se siente muy confundido al leer….ji y eso es lo que pretendia en todo caso….ji…espero sip que no les moleste tanto puesto que queda un poco para que las cosas se aclaren del todo…jejeje…. (C.c sakura no me pertenece ni sus personajes y blablablabla...peroel fic es mio!!! ) **

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

_S__e había desmayado… ahora yacía en medio del pasto…Como una flor más... una pequeña sakura arrancada cruelmente de su árbol..._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Para Shaoran las cosas estaban pasando muy rápido…era…era…Sakura…( seguía en el piso )… que se supone que debía hacer??? Acaso ir a saludarla como si nada hubiera pasado??...sintio miedo…se puso palido… le faltaba el aire…

Retrocedio un paso, luego otro y otro…otro mas…y se largo a correr en direccion contraria a Sakura…apreto sus ojos fuertemente, pero ni con eso pudo detener las gotas saladas que caian de ellos… comenzo a recordar todo aquello que habia estado guardado…todo aquello que por su bien habia bloqueado…

Muchas palabras , imágenes , frases, olores, sabores…todo se mezclaba solo para traerle a Sakura devuelta a su mente…y asi a su corazon...

"_Shaoran dime que no nos separaremos nunca…."_

"_Shaoran…te amo…."_

"_Amor quieres que espere para cenar?"_

"_Sí, acepto…"_

"_Por siempre sere solo tuya…"_

"_quiero se la madre de tus hijos…"_

…Se detuvo en seco….cayo de rodillas y comenzó a dar golpes al suelo…

Como era posible que fuera tan imbecil!!! Era un farsante…a quien engañaba???... a el mismo??? …ni siquiera lograba eso… Había amado a Sakura desde la primera vez que la era posible que la abandonara asi nada mas, de un dia para otro… tan cobarde era???... la amaba…aun la amaba…

Miro sus mano… se levanto… dio media vuelta y camino hacia Sakura…

_- Que bella que está_… - pensó inevitablemente al llegar a su lado…

Seco sus lagrimas, se sentó al lado de la chica, corrió un mechón de cabello que tenia en la cara y la beso tiernamente... en los labios…

Shaoran se estremeció al sentir nuevamente la tibieza de los labios de Sakura.

(Y ella, ni lo noto, aun seguía en su estado inconciente…)

Al reaccionar y darse cuenta que las cosas podian ponerse aun mas mal Shaoran decidio sacarla de alli, la tomo en sus brazos y salio del laberinto para buscar a alguien que la revisara en caso de que algo le hubiera pasado al caer…

Que bien se sentia tenerla en sus brazos denuevo… es como si nada hubiera pasado… Miro a su preciada esposa y noto que sakura tenia una mueca de dolor… se desespero… nunca le habia gustado verla mal…hacerla sufrir… ( seee….se que deben pensar…con que cara dice eso??? Si el mismo la dejo y por algo ahora esta asi!!!...pero…ya saben…los hombres son hombres y no van a cambiar…. ) apresuro su paso lo que mas pudo...

Unas sirvientas corrieron al encuentro de Shaoran al ver que traia a "la señorita Sakura" en brazos y aparentemente enferma… se la quitaron y la llevaron a…dios sabe donde!!...

Tomoyo que, habia estado buscando a sakura desde hace 10 minutos para que fueran juntas a almorzar y…en realidad prevenirla de todo, estaba mirando desde el segundo piso hacia el jardin favorito de sakura ya que en una de esas ella estaba por ahí…tal vez pensando… cuando en eso vio que una figura salia del laberinto…

- "Sakura" – penso…

Mas cuando la figura se acero y pudo ver bien la forma de esta noto que era Shaoran y traia …a Sakura en brazos!!!

- Dios mío!!! Que es lo que ahora le hizo este imbesil!!! – gritaba mientras bajaba las escaleras rápidamente….

Varias sirvientas la vieron pasar, trataron de detenerla para preguntarle si necesitaba algo…pero casi todas quedaron en el piso al intentarlo… nunca habian visto asi a la joven señorita Daidouji…

Tomoyo llego a la entrada del jardin pero solo encontro a shaoran un tanto pasmado, sin Sakura… sin SU SAKURITA!!!

- Que es lo que le hiciste!!! Contéstame!!! – tomoyo gritaba mientras sujetaba a Shaoran por la camisa

- hmp! – hizo en ademán de desprecio hacia tomoyo…

- Shaoran… - tomoyo miraba ahora a Shaoran con suplica y al borde de las lagrimas…- por favor…que le hiciste???... no ves que ya ha sufrido mucho??? Acaso no te das cuenta el daño que has causado??? … porfavor dejala en paz, ella no te haria el daño que tu le haces, ni por mucho que te odiara…eres tu el problema aquí… no te das cuenta???

- se la llevaron unas sirvientas…y…. nada le hice…solo fue que…me vio…y bueno… me vio…- esto ultimo mostraba una profunda tristeza y amargura…

_Tomoyo tenia razón…tan mal le hacia a Sakura que solo el verlo la dejaba en el piso inconciente???…_

el debia hacer algo…debia recuperarla… pero por otra parte…estaba Meiling… y el pequeño Xiang… definitivamente estaba en problemas…

Decidio que por el momento lo mejor era ir a hablar con Meiling...tenia que contarle algo...

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sakura sentia como aun la cabeza le daba vueltas… que diablos!!! Por que en su vida todo iba de mal en peor siempre??? …trato de abrir lentamente los ojos para que la luz no llegara en grandes cantidades…pero su sorpresa fue que al abrirlos por completo se encontraba en cuna comoda cama...y según recordara, lo cual mucho no era, estaba en el jardin...

..esa cama...mmmmm...la reconocía…era la habitación de tia sonomi…

de pronto ingreso a una enfermera diciéndole que estuviera tranquila y que durmiera otro rato si asi lo estimaba conveniente … ademas por el momento no podria levantarse. …

- Pero… como es que llegue aquí?- pregunto sakura

- veras…las sirvientas, bajo las ordenes de la señora sonomi, te trajeron hasta aquí ya que era el lugar mas cercano y refugiado a donde llevarte… al parecer te desmayaste…y tu estado no es el de los mejores...

- Claro!!!..- ahora se acordaba de todo…

impulsivamente llevo sus manos a la boca… toco sus labios…una imgen se le vino a la cabeza...

-_ "No eso no pudo haber pasado… tal vez solo lo imaginé ...sip,yo creo…pero sí me desmaye en el laberinto...recuerdo hasta segundos antes de caer...y.…Shaoran, lo ví…el me vio también…"_ – estaba diciendo en sus pensamientos cuando vio que la enfermera se acercaba apresuradamente…

- te duele algo? Te sientes mal???

- no…no se preocupe – llevo sus manos a la cara y lo entendió…estaba llorando, sin saber bien por que…era tristeza…o alegría???...estaba confundida…

- Sakuraaaa!!!!! - grito al entrar Sonomi quien en un segundo estaba atosigando de caricias a sakura para que se sintiera mejor…( aunque solo conseguía dejarla sin aire que respirar..)

- Tia , calma si ya estoy bi...( la apretaban mas fuerte)...bien..y si me dejas respirar estare aun mejor...

- Lo siento sakura pero es que...- sus ojosse le empezaban a llenar de lagrimas ahora a ella tambien...- si te pasaraalgo...yo yo...me mueroo!!!...snif!snif!- Sonomi habia comenzadoa llorar desmesutada y exageradamente... por no decir teatral y escandalosamente...

en eso entro Tomoyo a la habitacion quien mirando a su madre seriamente le dijo que porfavor se retirara.

- pero...pero...- Sonomi estaba haciendole pucheros a su hija ya que queria quedarse con Sakura...

- Madre he dicho si nos podrias dejar sola- aclaro con un tono que hizo estremecer a sonomi, y porsupuesto salir de alli de inmediato...

Sakura seco indicios de lagrimas que aun quedaban en sus ojos, y miro a Tomoyo quien parecia estar realmente molesta...

- Sakura!!! - dijo Tomoyo arazandoa Sakura apenas vio que su madre se habia largado del cuadro...

- ...Gracias tomoyo...necesitaba unabrazo de los tuyos...- y trato de sonrreir...

- Etto...Sakura...se que estas mal...y ..bueno hable con Shaoran asi que ya se mas o menos lo que ocurrio...pero ... hay algo que deves saber...

- Tommy me estas asustando...anda dilo de una vez mejor...

- Bueno, lo que sucede...es...Shaoran...Shaoran tiene a alguien, y...tiene un bebe con esa alguien...- se sentó a un lado de Sakura...

Sakura lloraba silenciosamente tratando de sonreír...

- no te preocupes Tomoyo, el ya no me afecta...( y yo soy la reina de roma!!!...ji...gomen sigan con el fic...) - trataba de secar las lagrimas pero seguían cayendo...- aunque...bueno... la verdad es que duele un poquito... pero bueno, así son las cosas, era de esperarse que rehiciera su vida...- ahora lloraba aun mas...

- Sakura, créeme que si no hubiera sido necesario decírtelo me hubiera callado...pero...es que...ella esta aquí...ella y el bebe, están acompañando a Shaoran como entenderás...- dijo tratando de mirar la cara de su gran amiga lo menos posible...

- Ah! Ya veo, es normal, que se le va a hacer...- Definitivamente no podia controlar su llanto...lo peor es que ahora le estaba impidiendo seguir hablando...

- Sakura...- Tomoyo nuevamente la abrazo...pero esta vez fue un abrazo sobre protector como el de una madre...Sakura no pudo hacer mas que rendirse ante su tristeza...y llorar...llorar...y llorar aun mas...

apesar de todo...Sakura se lo estaba tomando mejor de lo que Tomoyo creyo...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meiling ya había vuelto de la cocina hace rato...

aunque aun no entendía como, la pobre se habia perdido nuevamente en el camino devuelta, solo que esta vez se encontró con un par de sirvientas que la llevaron hasta la misma habitación...así que tardo menos tiempo en volver...

habia alimentado al bebe, ademas de cambiado de pañales y ahora se dedicaba a jugar con el...

- como ta' el bebe mas 'mosho del mundo? ...- decia meiling a su pequeño xiang a la vez que le hacia cosquillas...

- ggguuuu – decia el bebe con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, por lo visto le encantaba que su Madre hiciera eso...

- uuuyyyy!!! si salio tan inteligente mi niño!!! - decia meiling aun haciendole cosquillas al bebe...( que no sabia hacer otra cosa???...ya, me cae mal la tipa y que???...es media tonta a demas...pero bueno...jijiji...muajajjajaja!!! en fin no molesto mas...o eso tratare...muajjajaja)

La presencia de Shaoran había pasado desapercibida, la verdad es que había llegado dos minutos atrás y no paraba de sonreír con l a escena que Meiling y su bebe protagonizaban...

- coff coff!!!- tosió Shaoran en un intento de llamar la atención luego de ya 6 minutos de ver a Meiling jugando con el bebe...

- Sha...oran...no sabia que estabas ahí – Meiling contestaba al chico sin poder evitar sonrojarse...

- No es para tanto...ji..Solo estaba espiándote un poco…que divertida te ves cuando juegas con el pequeño xiang... - y de paso le sonrió a la chica de grandes ojos que tenia en frente.

- …- se quedo sin habla antes estas palabras… estaba morada de tanto sonrojo que tenia…

- Pero bueno, me preguntaba si tenias un tiemo para mí… necesito hablar contigo…

- Meiling dejo al bebe en medio de la cama para que no se fuera a caer y prosiguió a hablar con el salvador de su vida.

- Dime.

- Porfavor toma asiento – se referia a uno de los sillones de la habitación.-

- Aun quieres saber por que llegue de pronto a china y apareci ante tus padres luego de estar fuera tantos años?

- Etto…ya me lo habias comentado… era por esa chica con la que salías.

- Bueno si, en parte sí, pero el asunto Meiling es que con "esa chica" yo me casé…

- Que!!!!! Pero como no me habias dicho eso antes Shaoran!!!

- Espera, tenia mis motivos…

- Cuales…

- Veras, la verdad es que la abandone…por eso terminamos, bueno…en realidad yo termine con ella…

- Cielos!!! No…no puedo creer eso…no de ti!!!

- Créelo meiling….- resignado a contarle todo se sentó en el sillón de enfrente de para hablarle mejor.- yo la amaba, viviamos felices, sin preocupaciones, éramos la pareja ideal, nada podia ir mejor que nuestra relación….

- Entonces que es lo que paso???- interrumpió Meiling.

- Ella pedia algo que yo no le podia dar…- Shaoran miro al suelo...

- Es que acaso era un de esas malditas interesadas niñas mimadas???...como las odio es que no pueden buscarse una vida???... todo tiene que pedirlo…interesada…tontas…

- No meiling…ella no era asi, ademas no pedia algo material…

- Pues entnces Shaoran que queria???

- Ella…ella…- Shaoran no podia hablar…parecia estar aguantando un dolor muy grande

- Vamos Shaoran dilo de una vez!!!

- Meiling ella simplemente queria un hijo, un hijo mío… y yo… no podía darle eso…

- Shaoran…no me digas que tu….

- Si meiling, soy estéril _(no sirvo para nada...)_, asi que obviamente no era capaz de darle lo único en la vida que me habia pedido, quería una familia, completar nuestra felicidad…. Ahí comprendí que yo nunca seria capaz de hacerla completamente feliz, me desespere…huí de todo…de ella…de Sakura Kinomoto…- Shaoran no aguanto mas…sus lagrimas calleron… se levanto del sillon y fue a los brazos de meiling, se sento el piso y poso su cabeza en el regazo de la chica…

- …meiling tardo en entender…no podia ser… se sentia mal por el….pesimo… ademas…habia dicho Sakura…Sakura Kinomoto…ese nombre…

- Calma Shao … yo te cuidare…- y comenzo a acariciar los cabellos de el moreno de ojos cafes…

_Sakura Kinomoto_…se repitio para si….

_Sakura…._

_Sakura!!!_ ..es que acaso podia ser???... _la chica del choque…._

Meiling se sintió en peligro…esa chica Sakura, lo ponía todo mal….ella no dejaría ir a Shaoran...ahora era de ella… nada mas que de ella y de su pequeño Xiang…

- Calma Shao calma…yo si estaré contigo …por siempre…- le dijo a Shaoran mientras seguía serenamente acariciando sus cabellos…

……………………………………………………………………………………

**Notas de la autora!!!**

**mmm…. Un secreto a la luz…mm…pero…jejej como que quedan varios ahí guardaditos…jujujujujujuju….**

**En fin… estuvo medio lento este capy ademas corto…pero el otro se viene muucho mas largo y movido asi ke…ojala ke sigan leyendo!!!…gracias en verdad por los reviews ,los favoritos, las alertas y todo eso…se aprecia muuucho!!!**

**Ahora sip, a lo que pasa a leer y luego se van, chicos no les cuesta nada dejar un mensajito… aunquesea para decirme que la historia no les gusta…iap?? Su opinión es importante…ademas asi el fic puede tomar otro rubro…**

**Iap no molesto mas kuidence!!!!!**

_**Saludos**__** especiales a :**_

_**- johanna-ikari**_

**-****chamita**

**-****gabyhyatt**

**- miyasaka**

**- chibik-Lady**

**- juchiz**

**y las XXXXXXXXX fueron por ke nu me funcionaba poner puntitos...TT.. en fin... **


	4. Someone like you

***Card captor Sakura no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni nada relacionado al anime-manga, más el fanfic es de escritura propia (mío jum!).**

…Sonomi había estado en la biblioteca desde que salió de SU propio cuarto por órdenes de SU propia hija…

- ¡Cuánto se molestaría mi ¨pequeña¨ si supiera que estoy fumando en la biblioteca! - sonrió mientras exhalaba el humo del cigarrillo-

Estaba más seria que nunca, se sentía extraña, vacía, sin ganas de existir.

Tenia una nostalgia tan grande que la estaba consumiendo por completo… hace tanto que no se sentía así, pero ver a Tomoyo tan enojada con ella la hizo pensar en tantas cosas.

- Mi pequeña, eres mi todo… por favor no te enfades conmigo, sé que las cosas están muy mal, pero no tengo opción... ojala algún día puedas entender a tu madre…

Estaba inmersa en el silencio, en el dolor… luego de mirar a su alrededor como buscando respuestas se decidió apagar su cigarrillo -en uno de los libros- y salir del lugar a enfrentarse con la realidad, después de todo las cosas no podían estar peor o sí?

xxxxxxx

Sonomi llegó a la cocina sólo para darse cuenta que gran parte la servidumbre se había reunido a susurrar cosas, cosas que de seguro no quería enterarse, así que se hizo la desentendida -como muy pocas veces lo hacía- , y habló fuerte.

- Estimados –todos se sobresaltaron- veo que son casi las tres y el almuerzo no se ha servido aún…

- Mi señora pero es que nadie llegó al salón… ni siquiera usted… - se atrevió a decir una joven.

- Que no he ordenado Yo, que las cosas se hacen y sirven sí o sí?

Después del golpe en la mesa de Sonomi hubo un minuto de silencio hasta que una de las sirvientas más ancianas habló:

- …Lo sentimos mi señora, esto no volverá a suceder… Por otro lado mi señora, desea que sirvamos el almuerzo en el comedor principal?

- Por hoy no Gertrude, que sea servido en las respectivas habitaciones de los huéspedes, eso sí, que el de las señoritas Sakura y Tomoyo, que sean servidos en mis aposentos ya que se encuentran ahí… yo comeré en mi oficina… entendido?

Todo el personal asintió de forma inmediata… y es que era muy, pero muy extraño ver a la Señora Daidouji de esa forma, tan distante, sin sus constantes bromas y saltos por la casa…

Sin decir una palabra más, todos acudieron a retomar sus labores…. Por lo visto las cosas serian un poco movidas estas vacaciones…

xxxxxxx

Toc, toc.

- Señorita daidouji traemos el almuerzo.

Tomoyo saco suavemente los brazos de Sakura de su alrededor de la forma más delicada que pudo - no quería que Sakura despertase- se levantó, y casi sin hacer ruido, con la gracia de una gacela, llego a la puerta y recibió una por una las bandejas, las que fue dejando en la mesa de la habitación.

Con la puerta ya cerrada Tomoyo se sentó frente a la mesa y comenzó a juguetear con una de las aceitunas de la ensalada.

- No puedo creer que todo esto esté pasando –Se dijo, mientras se giraba para ver hacia la cama con nostalgia- Acaso no ha tenido suficiente ya? La vida es realmente injusta, Sakura no merece sufrir así, no por ese… por ese… por ese pedazo de idiota! - cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y se decidió a comer… después de todo necesitaría todas las fuerzas del mundo para esta al lado de Sakura y no dejar que se derrumbara.

xxxxxxx

A las 10 pm todo el mundo estaba en sus respectivas habitaciones, se había servido el almuerzo, el té y la cena de la misma forma: por servicio a la habitación. La mansión parecía estar vacía, todo estaba en silencio, y un aura de falsa paz reinaba el ambiente.

Shaoran, quien a esas horas ya estaba más calmado, dejo a Meiling y el bebé durmiendo para salir a caminar un rato por la casa… no es que quisiera saber cómo se encontraba Sakura, o tener alguna información de que sucedió después que se la arrebataron, o algo por el estilo…

- …Porque me la ¨arrebataron¨ cierto? … soy un completo idiota! – se dijo mientras golpeaba ávidamente una de las firmes murallas de la mansión solo para romperse la mano y manchar de sangre el lugar- Es que todo lo hago tan mal?

_¨Eres un idiota asúmelo¨_

No podía ser peor! Esa vocecilla volvía a hacer de las suyas en el momento menos indicado…

- No me arrepiento de lo que hice, sé que las cosas estarían peor de no haber echo lo que hice, además ahora estoy bien, estoy feliz y tengo una familia a quien proteger.

_¨ Y ella? Crees que está muy bien? Te vio y se desmayó, por dios!… Además te recuerdo que han pasado mas de 5 años ya... no crees que lo habría superado a estas alturas si fuese feliz?¨_

- Eso no me concierne.

_¨Aun es tu esposa… y lo más repugnante es que la amas pero en vez de reconocerlo te dedicaste a arrancar y a jugar con la vida de alguien más… de dos personas más para ser exactos¨_

A Shaoran no le estaba gustando nada tener que entablar esa conversación con la _¨nada¨_, además su mano comenzaba arder… y al prestarle atención comenzó a darse cuenta que mientras caminaba había dejado gotas de sangre que nada combinaban con el majestuoso mármol del pasillo…

- Oh dios! Sonomi me matara al ver esto - toco su frente entre golpeándola y sujetándola solo para dejar su sangre en mas lugares… aunque claro, no lo notó en ese momento… (NA: nos salió medio taradito ¬¬)

Caminó apretando su mano, o mas bien sosteniéndola para no derramar mas sangre, hacia la estancia de primeros auxilios, aunque al llegar a la puerta recordó que más que estancia era TODA una enfermería…

A su entrada, una amable chica que se apresuró a buscar algunas vendas y alcohol luego de ver su mano.

Shaoran sonrió al mirar bien a la muchacha, después de todo Sonomi no perdía su vieja costumbre de rodearse de bellas chicas sacadas de quien sabe dónde… (NA: me tinca que las trae de Rusia o algún país así por métodos no muy limpios XD)

- No te preocupe es solo un rasguño –sonrió con su ¨encantadora¨ cara…

- No se preocupe usted señor, es mi deber velar por el bien estar de los Daidouji y sus invitados.

En unos minutos Shaoran estaba listo… Se apresuró a dar las gracias y a retirarse, la joven sólo sonrió y siguió con sus labores… aunque claro, Shaoran se detuvo en seco antes de abrir la puerta nuevamente y entendió – tarde pero lo hizo- que estaba en el lugar perfecto para averiguar cómo estaba Sakura.

- Esto… verá… bueno… - se revolvía el cabello como buscando ideas-

- Señor? Se siente usted bien? Necesita algo más?

- Es que… me preguntaba… Atendieron por la mañana a alguna persona?

- Se refiere a la Señorita Sakura, cierto? Pues sí, pero la verdad es que más que atenderla sólo la llevaron a la habitación de la Señora Sonomi… después de eso nadie ha entrado o salido nuevamente.

- Agradezco su información. - se giró rápidamente y salió del lugar antes que la joven pudiera decir algo más.

Algo no le calzaba, no estaba enferma? Pero se desmayó… entonces como es que nadie la revisó o algo, que no sería peligroso dejarla así nada más? Y en la habitación de Sonomi?...

xxxxxxx

El GPS mental de Shaoran daba luz verde _¨usted ha llegado a destino¨ _… a destino, a destino… donde estaba?

- Espera un según… - se sorprendió a sí mismo en el ala opuesta de la enfermería… justamente frente a una puerta – Como terminé aquí?... – suspiró –

Al parecer vagar por la casa aun cuando era cerca de la medianoche no rendía muy buenos frutos…

- Está bien, si esto se trata de un auto castigo, bien, lo asumiré… - suspiró de nuevo, esta vez se adentrándose en la habitación.

Encendió las luces… todo estaba tal como lo recordaba, es como si en aquella habitación el tiempo se hubiera detenido por completo. Las cortinas, las paredes, la cama e incluso la posición de cada detalle, parecía ser una muy mala broma… Claro, pensando en que justo alguien adivinaría que a Shaoran se le podría ocurrir volver a la casa de Sonomi y en especial a ese cuarto…

- La vida es cruel, muy cruel – se dijo sonriendo irónicamente mientras cerraba la puerta y luego avanzaba a la cama – supongo que es muy tarde ya, y mal no me vendría dormir un poco… - suspiro por milésima vez en este día, se sacó sus zapatos apagó las lúces y se metió a la cama, así sin más.

Tal como si fuera la bella durmiente Shaoran cayó en un profundo sueño, hasta que…

xxxxxxx

Aun no amanecía y Sakura estaba inquieta… Había despertado hace muchos minutos pero entre la pena y el desgano no tenía fuerzas como para sacarse el brazo de Tomoyo que la abrazaba fuertemente mientras dormía.

Esperó y esperó a que Tomoyo diera luces de moverse o despertar… pero nada… dio un gran suspiro y simplemente se levantó, aunque para su sorpresa Tomoyo no pareció notarlo.

Necesitaba un vaso de su Jugo de mango y maracuyá que tanto le gustaba, así que se dirigió a la cocina, aunque terminó dando más de una vuelta ya que al parecer no estaba tan despierta como creía – o quizás sólo era desgano jugándole una mala pasada- pero terminó por llegar a la cocina.

Se sirvió un gran vaso de jugo y se asomó por el ventanal de la cocina - afuera había una luna inmensa que se negaba a dar paso al sol –después de dos tragos sonrió nostálgica y un par de lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas…

- Esto es demasiado, tanto tiempo y creía estar curada… pero me bastó verlo un segundo para que todo se desmoronara… y tiene un hijo – tragó jugo - Ja! Quién lo diría no?... Creo que si lo viera de nuevo le sacaría los ojos! ... o tal vez… Ay Sakura! – movió su cabeza de lado a lado- Supongo que necesito pensar y estar sola…

Avanzó con lo que le quedaba de jugo firme y decidida a caer en uno de sus placeres culpables más grandes, pero a la vez su secreto mejor guardado, y su terapia más liberadora cuando estaba en la mansión Daidouji…

Al llegar, abrió la puerta suavemente y avanzó en la oscuridad de la habitación… ya la conocía de memoria, como la palma de su mano… cerró los ojos e inspiró profundo, si hasta olía como en aquellos días!

Avanzó hasta la ventana y abrió ligeramente una de las cortinas, la vista era hermosa, aunque la luna ya no se podía ver, quedaban las estrellas – sonrió nostálgica nuevamente- cerró todo, volteó, dejó su vaso sobre la mesita y como si fuera parte de su rutina se metió al que una vez fue su lado de la cama… cerro sus ojos y se entregó a Morfeo.

xxxxxxxx

Shaoran estaba a punto de salir corriendo, todo sucedió muy rápido: se sobresaltó al oír pasos, luego sintió como abrían la puerta, alguien avanzaba… como nunca sintió miedo, como si el hecho que lo descubrieran ahí fuera quien fuera sería su tumba, se quedó inmóvil y esperó, vio como un atisbo de luz provenía desde la ventana, pero el estaba hacia la puerta por lo que no pudo distinguir figura alguna, su corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más rápido, que diría? Cual sería su excusa? Quizás si decía que era sonámbulo podría salvar la situación… No pudo terminar de desesperarse cuando sintió que la cama se movía y que era porque alguien más se estaba recostando a su lado… Sintió como si el corazón se le fuera a escapar por la boca, no tuvo más opción a que quedarse allí lo más quieto posible.

Sintió como si hubieran pasado muchas horas, aunque aún no veía luz por lo que aún no terminaba de amanecer, ya que si bien las cortinas eran de un espeso azul rey, siempre entraba algo de luz por las mañanas, lo recordaba claramente…

La desesperación le jugaba una mala pasada, no resistiría más en aquel lugar, así que lentamente trato de sentarse, suavemente volteó y entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor en la oscuridad…

Un grito ahogado salió de Shaoran el cual acompañó tapando su boca al instante…

- ¨No puede ser, es , es, es… ah maldición!¨

- ¨Piensa rápido Shaoran, qué hacer? Qué hacer?¨

De pronto Sakura se volteó hacia el por completo y entre abrió los ojos sonriendo, pestañeó una, dos, tres veces, cerró sus ojos y siguió sonriendo … parecía como si aún estuviera dormida…

- ¨Diablos que haré ahora!¨ - seguía pensando Shaoran cuando vio como Sakura abría los ojos nuevamente, estiraba su mano hacia él y le acariciaba el rostro.

Shaoran quedó atónito…

- Sak… - respiro hondo- Sakura…

Sakura seguía sonriendo y acariciando su rostro.

- Shaoran, bésame… - Sakura tomó la cara de Shaoran atrayéndola hacia ella, inclino su cara y cerró los ojos, como esperando el beso.

Shaoran no reaccionaba, tal como si fuera guiado por un canto de sirena se inclinó más y más, hasta sentir la respiración de Sakura en su cara, tragó saliva, sabía que algo estaba mal… pero siguió y primero suave, luego pausado, y más tarde desenfrenadamente , la besó, y Sakura parecía disfrutarlo…

El beso duró una bendita eternidad para Shaoran quien no dudó ni un segundo en deslizar una de sus manos por debajo de las sabanas, mientras comenzaba con otro beso… deseaba tocarla, tenerla, quería llegar a sentir su piel… deslizó sus dedos por el camisón que utilizaba Sakura, lo arrastró mientras los besos se hacían más apasionados, arrastró un poco más la odiosa tela y pudo tocar la piel, esa suave, tersa y tibia piel que tanto añoraba…

xxxxxxx

Sakura sintió como si hubieran usado corriente cerca de su pierna izquierda, fue tan fuerte la sensación, que se vio alejada de ese grandioso y sublime sueño que estaba teniendo, tan cálido, tan dulce, tan …húmedo?...pesado?...un segundo!

Abrió sus ojos de par en par y pudo ver a Shaoran? Casi sobre ella y… oh dios! No era un sueño!

Un segundo más y Shaoran fue lanzado con una fuerza descomunal al punto que terminó cayendo de la cama al suelo bruscamente sin entender acción alguna…

- Eres un maldito idiota!

Fue lo último que Shaoran pudo oír… sabía que estaba en problemas… grandes problemas… pero de eso se tendría que hacer cargo después... después de recobrar la conciencia claro está.

xxxxxxxx

**NA = Notas de La Autora.**

**A las antiguas lectoras les pido mil y una disculpa, lamento haber demorado tanto… de veras lo siento, es que he tenido un año de locos.**

**Si ya leyeron este cap supongo que notaran que es algo distinto en comparación a la forma de escribir de los otros… lo note al terminarlo… hace unos minutos XD… pero supongo que se debe a que estoy mas grande, y ustedes también así que esperemos que les guste y si no u.u me esforzaré aun más…**

**Y a las nuevas lectoras/lectores: Bienvenidos! :D**

**Saludos a todos!**

**Atte. Aiyume.**


End file.
